In response to advances in medical treatment, various types of adjustable beds and cribs have been developed to properly support and position treating patients. In particular, it is known to incorporate as part of a hospital bed or crib an adjustable mattress support frame capable of folding or bending in conformance with the natural anatomical bending of a patient's waist and knees. Adjustability of the mattress support frame enables a generally supine patient to be positioned at desired angles of incline for treatment and comfort.
For example, it may be important to be able to position a patient in the "sitting" position, i.e., bent at the waist, yet still have the patient be supported by the underlying mattress and support frame. This, of course, requires that the head portion (i.e., from the waist up) of the support frame be adjustable through various angles of incline.
Similarly, the adjustability feature is desirable and is often used with cribs or children's beds, which typically also include safety rails or a post and filler apparatus extending upwardly from each side of the crib frame to prevent a young patient from inadvertently falling out of bed. The use of these types of safety devices with adjustable cribs has, however, resulted in a potential safety problem. Specifically, when, for example, the head portion of an adjustable mattress support frame is inclined, a gap or space is created between the top of the head frame portion and the post and filler apparatus extending upwardly from the crib frame. This space can prove dangerous to young patients, or even disoriented adults, who may climb or fall through the space or become trapped between the top of the head frame and the post and filler apparatus.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a support frame that, upon inclination, is easily extendable to traverse or bridge the space created between the support frame and the post and filler apparatus to prevent a patient from falling through the space or being trapped therebetween.